Behind the break up
by GleeSavedMe
Summary: The unseen Brittana moments, of episode 4x04 'The Break Up.' What was Santana's motive to break up with Brittany? Why was she setting her free when obvious she still had really strong feelings for the blonde? A fan fiction about loving someone so much, you're willing to let them go. With some beautiful flashbacks of their happy moments together. Rated M because of reasons. ;-)


_A/N: The idea of a fan fiction like this has been stuck in my mind for a while. I wanted to write about all the unseen Brittana moments, things we haven't seen in the episodes. Like Santana's coming out to her parents, their first kiss, stuff like that. I actually started writing the unseen moments of 'The Purple Piano Project', I just never continued writing it for some reason. But after seeing 'The Break Up' I knew I had to do this. People started hating on Santana and I really couldn't stand that, because I exactly get what Santana was doing. And I'll try to explain it to you guys through this fanfiction. I know this is probably going to be a pretty sad story, but I tried to make some beautiful flashbacks in it. So I hope you'll enjoy reading it._

_This fan fiction will have three stages; before, during and after the episode. _

_I really would like to hear your opinion about it, so after you read it please review! If it turns out this idea is a big succes, I might start to continue where I left 'The Purple Piano Project' one... So. ;') _

_English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I'll take responsibilty for all the mistakes in it. _

_DISCLAIMER; Unfortunatelly I don't own Glee, or any of the characters I'm using in this fan fiction._

_Okay well I've done enought talking, now please enjoy; 'Behind the break up.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Before**

I was sitting in the library of the local college in Louisville. Damn, who would ever thought that I, Santana Lopez, would go to college? It was different here, but different was good right? I hadn't as much friends as I used to have on McKinley, but I got along with a few people pretty well. So I wasn't really complaining.

I liked going to college, even though I it was a lot different than I thought it would be. People always tell you that college should be the time of your life. Well it wasn't for me. I was missing something. I was missing _someone_. Leaving Brittany behind in Lima was the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life.

I had been dreaming of going to college, Britt by my side of course. I wouldn't even care what we would be doing, I know she would probably go to an awesome place like Julliard for her dance career, and I would follow her. I would follow her with my eyes closet. Not caring were we would go, as long as we would stick together. We would buy our own small apartment, and I would find a college near to hers, so I could walk her to school every single day. But yeah things don't always work out the way you want them to. Brittany was stuck in Lima, and I was stuck here.

My eyes fell back on the book that was lying in front of me. The book I had been reading only seconds before my thoughts had wondered off to her again. We had to read 43 pages for tomorrow, and I wasn't even half through it. I should probably finish reading, so I wouldn't have to read all the pages at home.

My eyes scanned the words one by one, but none of them really stuck in my mind. My eyes were reading, but my head wasn't following. My head was somewhere else. Whatever I was doing, or wherever I was, my mind was always lost, lost with _her_. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen on my life.

I flipped the page. I wanted to continue reading, as I could feel two eyes pierce in my back. If I hated something it was people who were staring at me. I wanted to turn around, and yell at the person that was creeping me out like that, as I turned around to see the girl who had been staring at me sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. She was a little older than me, not much maybe a year or two. I wanted to open my mouth, yell at her why she was checking me out like that, trying to make her feel just as uncomfortable as she had made me feel only seconds before. I wanted to start yelling, as I saw her smile at me. And before I knew, I smiled back. Nothing big, just a simple polite smile. My anger disappeared and I didn't feel the urge to yell at the girl anymore.

I turned around, back to my book. Reading the words, as my mind wondered off to the beautiful blonde I had left behind in Lima.

* * *

Late that night I was lying in my bed. The entire day I had been thinking about her. About how I missed her smile. How I missed her touch, her sweet soft fingers stroking against my skin. Thinking about how I missed the way her lips moved when she was talking. How I missed the way her nose wrinkled as she thought something was really funny and she was laughing out loud. And about how I missed her company during the day.

I grabbed the photo frame she had given me the day we were unpacking my stuff together from my nightstand as I looked to the picture she had put in it. A picture from one of our dates, that weren't officially dates. We had just went to the park, sit by the water, feed the ducks, and eat ice cream, little things like that.

_When we both had finished our ice cream we laid down in the grass again. She had put her arm around me, as I snuggled closer to her, pressing a soft peck on her cheek. I felt her moving, as I was lying completely still. _

"_B, what are you doing?" I asked surprised. _

"_I want to take a picture." She said, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "So I'll remember days like this for the rest of my life." _

_I had smiled, as I had put my head back on her shoulder, kissing her cheek and longing there until she took the picture. _

"_Now you're kissing me on it." She said giggling. _

"_I know." I said. "You wanted to remember days like this. Well you should remember I liked to kiss you on days like this." I smiled. I could see her eyes twinkle. _

"_I love you." She had whispered._

"_I love you too B." I said as she placed her soft pink lips against mine._

* * *

I got out of my trance, as I realized I had just relived the entire scenario in my head. I smiled remembering the memory of her touch. I missed my blonde. My fingers carefully stroking the picture, right on the place my lips were touching her cheek.

I didn't really wanted to bring pictures to my small apartment in the first place. Pictures are memories, and memories are things that aren't there anymore. I didn't want Brittany to become a memory, because I only wanted to care about the things we still had. But I was glad to have it now. It had become one of those other memories I'd like to remember. The day she had helped me to unpack my stuff, here in Louisville;

"_Britt come out of the box." I said laughing. It was a weird sight, seeing Brittany sitting with her butt in an empty moving box, as her tall beautiful legs hung over the carton side._

"_I really don't understand why you can't take me with you." She said with a pout. Oh hell to the no Brittany, you know I can't stand it when you're doing that thing when your mouth curls sad, and those sparkling blue eyes turn into a sad ocean, like I just stole your puppy._

"_I mean you're taking all this stupid stuff with you, why can't you just take me?"_

_And right there I swear my heart broke by the sad look on her face. I wanted to take her, more than everything. Leaving her behind was the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. Maybe even harder than coming out to my parents or abuela. But I had to. There was no way I could take her with me, even though that was what we both wanted. She hadn't graduated and we both knew she needed to get a diploma. I wanted her to get a diploma, to graduate, like I had. She deserved all that. She deserved to go to college just as much as everyone else in this world. So she had to go back to Lima, we both knew, even though we liked lying to ourselves that she hadn't, that she could just stay. _

_I watched her a little longer as she sat in that box with a pout on her lips. It was adorable, but heartbreaking at the same time. I tried to figure out what to say to her, but in the maintain time I reached my hand out, so she could take it, since there was no way she could get her small butt out of the box by herself. I pulled her up and she was standing on her feet again._

_I took a deep breath, as I repeated once again in my head what I was about to say, before saying it aloud. "B you know I would love having you here. I would. But you need to go back to Lima, you need to graduate honey. I don't want to be the reason that you never got a change to go to college by yourself." I told her. It was the mature thing to say, not what my heart said. My heart said she could stay, she could stay for as long as she wanted. We could do amazing things together, I'd go to college and come home to her after. She would be housewife, cooking me dinner and cleaning the house while I was in school. And we would have every night together. But I know I couldn't ask that from her. I didn't wanted to. I wanted her to get her diploma, so she could join me in college next year. We would have all those things I wanted one day. But I didn't wanted to stop her from accomplishing her dreams. I know she needed this. She needed to graduate so she could believe in herself like I did. So she could prove all those people who had ever call her stupid wrong. _

"_Well if graduating means being away from you, than I don't want to graduate." She said stubborn. _

_I didn't know what to say anymore. We had talked about this so many times during the summer, that I had run out of words to say in return. _

_She wouldn't even come to me to Louisville to unpack in the first place, but she said that if she could not go with me than at least she wanted to know where I would be staying and stuff. So I gave in, as usual. But she knew I wouldn't give in on this. So I dropped the subject as I started talking about something else. "B could you please pass me the box behind you?" I asked as I ignored what she had just said._

_She looked hurt. Hurt that I had stopped arguing, that I wouldn't give her what she wanted. But she turned around as she grabbed the box I had been asking for as she passed it over to me._

_I thought she would have been mad for a little longer. But she asked almost immediately after she had passed me the box if she could help me unpack it. So I let her. _

_I didn't even care that she broke three glasses while she was putting them in the closet I said her to put them in to. Most people wouldn't even let her touch glass in the first place, knowing she would break it. But I did. I gave her responsibilities other people would never give he. And I know she appreciated it. Even though she had never said it aloud. _

_We had unpacked almost all of my stuff as we plopped down on my couch, I ended up half on her lap, since the couch wasn't really big, 'cause a bigger couch wouldn't have fit in the small living room I had._

_We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoining each other's company. It's weird, sometimes when you're with people and it becomes silence it's like one of those awkward moments. Me and Britt could sit silent for minutes, just enjoining each other's company without things getting awkward. Not even a little bit. I liked that about us. We didn't need words, we just needed each other._

"_I'm really sorry about the glasses." She suddenly spoke._

"_I know. You already said sorry for that honey." I said as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

"_I know." She said. "Maybe it wasn't that smart I was doing the glasswork."_

"_Why not?" I asked her. "You unpacked an entire box of plates and glasses and you only broke three of them." I said. Not knowing why it would be such a big of a deal._

"_I did, didn't?" She said proud._

_I nodded, as I saw the sparkling in her eyes return. The sparkling I had fallen in love with. And right then by the twinkling in her eyes, I knew I had done the right thing. To give her the responsibility to do something, no one else would ever let her do. Because she would be too stupid for it. I didn't believe that. Britt wasn't stupid. She was just smart in different ways._

_Even though I had been lost in thoughts for a while, Brittany's sparkling blue eyes had never left mine. I smiled at her, as she returned it and curled her lips. Watching her like this, the little things were what I loved most about her. I leaned forward as I placed my lips on hers. I could feel her smile during the kiss and my heart melted by the way her hand was stroking my back while our lips were stroking against each other. She broke the kiss to breath, and I missed those soft lips as soon as they had left mine. _

"_I love you B." I said as I rested my head on her chest._

"_I love you too San." She said as she gently placed a soft peck on top of my head._

* * *

I looked up from the picture. My eyes wandered from the old memories in my hand, to the spot next to me on the bed, that was empty.

Even though I had a king size bed, I never slept on the left side. Which was _her_ side. It was where she had slept that night when I moved in here in Louisville.

It was the spot, she had always slept, for as long as I could remember. Back in Lima it didn't matter in which bed we were. If we were in her room, or mine, as long as we were together. And for as long as I could remember, her spot had always been on the left side. So even though she wasn't here right now I let it empty, for her. It was like she could walk through the door any second and take her place. I was waiting for her, even though I know she wouldn't come.

A smile grew on my face as I thought back about that last night we had spend together.

* * *

_I had woken up a few hours later, or at least it felt like a few hours. I opened my eyes, after blinking a few times, not knowing where the bright light in front of me was coming from. I heard the television playing in the background as I realized the bright light in front of me must have come from the television. I didn't remember that I had put it on. I blinked twice before opening my eyes and saw I was right. The television was playing in front of me, and I looked up seeing that I was still on my couch, in the same spot as I had fallen asleep, my head still on her chest. Her eyes glued to the television._

"_Hi." I said sleepy. My voice sounding so soft that I wasn't sure if she would have heard me. But she had as I saw her smile growing when she realized I was awake._

"_Hi." She whispered back as she placed a kiss on top of my head. "I turned on the television. If that's okay." She said blushing. "I kept the volume really low, so you won't wake up."_

"_Of course that's okay Britt." I said as I sat up a little. "How.. How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes with my hands._

"_An hour and a half I guess." She said as she looked to the clock._

"_B why didn't you wake me up?" I kind of felt guilty for falling asleep. Especially since this would be our last night together for a while. Tomorrow she would go back to Lima and I would stay here in Louisville._

"_I like watching you sleep." She admitted as her cheeks turned a little pink. "You look so adorable, so peaceful. I didn't wanna wake you up." _

_This time it was my turn to blush. "You're crazy. You know that right?" I said teasing her._

"_Just crazy about you." She said as she crushed her lips against mine. Soon I found our rhythm and our lips fitted perfectly together, like they were made to fit only with each other. She pulled back, and before her lips were too far from mine, she quickly added a quick peck as her lips left mine again._

_I yawned, still tired from my nap._

"_You tired?" She asked._

_I looked over to the clock. 11.30, it wasn't even that late. But yeah we had been unpacking the entire day, so that was probably the reason I was so tired. I nodded, followed by another yawn as I answered her question._

"_Let's go to bed baby." She said as she was trying to get up from beneath me. I got up from her lap and I walked to the closet to grab a shirt for Brittany, and a tank top for myself, which would function as our pajamas. I throw the shirt to Brittany, who just was getting up from the couch. _

_We walked to the bathroom, as we brushed our teeth, standing next to each other as none of us spoke a word. I secretly watched her the entire time in the mirror, as I saw her eyes finding mine. The suddenly eye contact in the mirror took me off guard for a second, even though things like that happened all the time between us. My cheeks turned pink and a small smile was showing on my face. She smiled back, and the smile on my face grew a little wider, my eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. We both didn't say anything as we continued brushing our teeth and leaving the bathroom after we had finished. She left first, to be followed only seconds later by me as I turned off the light before closing the door. _

_I stayed in the door for a while, enjoining what I saw in front of me, before I entered my bedroom. There she was, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, sitting on the edge of my bed, her back towards me. She lifted her shirt up, pretty elegant, like those models do in a lingerie commercial, as she was changing into my shirt, which functioned as her pajama, while she was sitting in only her bra and her jeans on my bed. _

_I climbed on the right side of the bed, as I crawled on my knees over to her side. The side she was sitting. I placed my soft lips on her collarbone. I could feel her body tense under the suddenly touch I made with her body. _

_A small moan escaped her mouth. "San." She moaned out, as she turned around a little, so my lips would lost touch with her naked body. "It will be really hard to stop if we go there." She said sweet._

"_Who said I want to stop?" I asked her, as I continued kissing and licking the spot on her collarbone._

"_San you're tired. We had a long day and…" I could see it in her eyes, she wanted this just as much as I did. So, I started sucking a little harder on the spot on her collarbone I had been teasing for a while, as a loud moan escaped her throat. "Oh God San that feels so good."_

_I stopped, as I took a look to the spot I had been sucking only seconds before. There was a pretty huge mark and I was positive Brittany would have that hickey for several days, but I didn't care. It was a sign of passion, a sign of love. My love for her. _

_I crawled over to the edge of the bed as I sat down next to her. So I wasn't facing her back anymore, I wanted to see her face, so I moved to her lap, as I crushed our lips together. Brittany returning the kiss, before I even had a change to deepen it. She begged me for entrance, and I opened my mouth a little, letting her tongue dance with mine. Both of our tongues fighting for dominance. She was desperate, unable to stop or restrain herself as she started to pull on my shirt, I was still having on. I broke the kiss for a second, only to help her taking my shirt off, as we both immediately crushed our lips against one another, before I even had a change to drop my shirt properly. My hands placed on both her cheeks, as her hands where tangling in my hair._ _I_ _gave her a gentle push as she fell backward voluntarily, or lips never breaking contact with each other._

_Kissing Brittany was like having your first kiss over and over again. The feeling when your stomach turns around, and you just want to puke. Puke of love, because there are too much butterflies in your stomach, so much that you need to let them out. The feeling like you're flying while those soft lips brush against your own. Maybe it was because she had been my first kiss, back when we were 13 years old, I don't know. But what I know is that I never had this feeling with anyone but her._

_I pressed my hips to hers and her legs parted willingly. I needed her touch; her hands on my body. As or lips kept stroking each other's. Our tongues never stopping their dance routine. Suddenly she stopped kissing me, and for a moment I was scared that I was doing something wrong. But right then she started to unbutton my jeans. "There are way too much clothes here." She said, as she started to pull harder on my jeans. Damn, why was I wearing a skinny jeans again? I stood up, as my hand went down so could unbutton my own jeans. It kept stuck at my ankles but when I pulled on it one more time it dropped to the floor. _

"_Where were we again?" I said teasing, as Brittany reached her arms out, to put them around my waist. "Come here." She said, her mouth talking into my naked torso. Her lips tickling in my stomach while she spoke the words. She pulled me a little closer as she dropped herself back on the bed and carefully pulled me back on top of her. My face landed somewhere around her navel, which I saw as the perfect opportunity to start kissing around it. From Brittany's throat escaped a small moan while I placed kiss all around her navel. Kissing the exposed body underneath me, I slowly kissed my way down, until I reached the fabric of the jeans she was still wearing. I unbuttoned the button of her pants as it exposed an extra part of her beautiful body. I started to place little mouse kisses on the body where the fabric of her jeans had been only a few seconds ago._

"_San please." Brittany begged. "I need to feel you closer."_

_I know she needed to. I could tell it by the way her body was reacting every time I placed a kiss that became more and more closer to her center. But I wouldn't give in so easy. This wasn't just sex. This was making love. And making love took time._

_She started to buck her hips up, as she wanted to let me know how badly she needed me. I pulled on her jeans one time, as it slide along down, exposing her beautiful leg. The jeans made its way down to her ankles, where it kept stuck, just as mine had a few minutes ago. She kicked her left leg once, as the jeans fell to the ground. _

_We were both only in our underwear now as we kept kissing each other. I mean yeah we had seen each other naked many times before, but like I said, I wanted to take it slow tonight. I didn't wanted to rip her clothes off. I wanted us to take time, to make love. I wanted us to remember this night as one of the best we had ever shared._

_I started to place kisses in her thigh. Starting somewhere in the middle, and ending close to the fabric of her panties. Her hands tangle in my hair, holding on to it. I started to place more and more kisses around the fabric, as the moans kept escaping Brittany's mouth. _

_After a few more mouse kisses around her center, I went back up to her lips. Stroking her soft perfect lips with my own as my hand cupped her breast, who was unfortunately still in her bra. So my hand traveled to her back, as I unhooked her bra with one hand. My other hand taking the bra down, as I let if fell to the floor. I don't know if Brittany became jealous, but as soon my lips touched her warm nipple she stopped me. "There is still too much clothing on you." She said between gasps. I looked to my own body. I was only wearing my bra and panties, but yeah I could see her point. Both of her hands untangled from my hair as they traveled down to my back, so she could unhook my bra with both of her hands. Before it had a change to fall off properly she crushed her lips against mine, and hard. _

_A loud moan escaped from my throat. God I wanted her, I wanted her so bad. The way our boobs brushed against each other as we deepened the kiss really turned me on. The soft stroke of her breast against mine was enough to make me stop kissing her, as I wanted to taste it. Cupping on breast in my hand, softly stroking her hard nipple, as I placed soft kisses around her other nipple. Without a warning I started to suck on it really hard. _

"_HOLY F'CK SANTANA." Brittany moaned out really loud, as the smile on my face grew while she moaned out my name._

_She was close. I could see it on the way her body reacted on me. I could hear it on the sound of her breathing, and as my hand traveled down and touched the fabric of her panties, I could feel it. She was soaking. _

"_Please." She begged as she felt my hand on her center, still on top of her panties. I took her panties down, as they get stuck on Brittany's ankle. _

"_Please Sant..." But before she could speak my name I pushed a finger inside her. The loudest moan I had ever heard coming from her throat filled the room. I smirked, as I started to move my finger in and out. Her breathing became heavier as I picked up a rhythm, and the grip in my hair tightened, all signs that she was really close._

_I kissed her. I kissed her again, as I let my lips on her lips for a little longer than I had the first time. I could feel her rocking against my hand, desperately needing more friction. "I'm so close baby." She moaned out. _

_To be honest, seeing her all soaking underneath me, the things I had done to her body, the things I was still doing, I had gotten pretty close to a climax myself. She bit my lip, I nearly screamed as my body began to shake and I could feel her bucking against my hand becoming more desperate. She was almost there, and so was I. I entered another finger, her moan so loud, I swear the neighbors could hear. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but giving her the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had. I placed my thumb on her clit, as I curled my fingers inside her, as we climaxed together._

"_F'ck."_ _She moaned really loud, even harder than she had before when I thought it was the loudest had ever heard her. She pulled her hand away from my hair to grip the blanket beneath her, as her body raised up a little, riding out her orgasm. While my body was still trying to recover from my own. _

_We both were out of air. I hadn't realized I had breath just as heavy as Britt had, until now. We both lay there for a while, my naked body on top of Brittany's, as we were trying to recover from our mind-blowing orgasms._

"_That was…"_

"_Amazing." I finished her. "I know B." As I locked my lips with hers once again._

_We just laid there for a while. Enjoining each other's company. Whispering "I love you" into each other's ears every once in a while, while we kept stealing little mouse pecks._

_After a good 30 minutes, I swear I thought Brittany had fallen asleep, as I thought I could hear her breathing getting heavier. But as soon as the room started to fill with little sobs coming from Brittany, I know I had been wrong. She hadn't started breathing heavier because she had fallen asleep, she was crying._

"_B are you okay?" I asked. Softly kissing the back of her neck, as I was spooning her from behind._

"_Yes." She said with a sob. But even though her mouth said yes, I know her heart said no. I could hear it on the way she was talking and I could feel it, as her body started to shake a little with every sob. _

"_No you're not." I said, my voice really soft, I had to keep my voice soft and sweet, if I wanted to know what was going on. I stroke a strand of hair out of her face, as my fingers touched something wet on her cheek. If I hadn't been sure she was crying, I sure was now. "B please talk to me." I begged her, my fingers softly stroking her hair._

"_I'm scared San. I'm scared that this." She stopped her sentence, rolled over and faced me, as she pointed her finger between the two of us. As she continued her sentence like she had never stopped. "Isn't gonna work out. That the distance will be too much to handle." Brittany said, as I could see a tear escaping the corner of her eye._

_I understand where this was going to. I was scared too. But I had to stay strong, I couldn't show her that I was just as scared as she was. So I did what I did best, trying to calm her down. "Distance between two people doesn't matter Britt." I said soft, trying to comfort her. I don't know if I was talking soft because we were laying in the dark, or if it was because I was scared too, but I did. I wanted to finish my sentence, but before I could her beautiful, shaking voice, which she only uses when she is sad and scared at the same time, broke my words._

"_How do you know that?" She asked with a sob as she brought her hand to her cheek to dry the tear that was rolling down there. Those sad blue puppy eyes staring back in mine as we were facing each other._

"_Because there will always be the sky that unites them." I told her with the same calmness I had started my sentence a few minutes ago. I sighted as the top of our noses touched each other. That's how close her face was facing mine. I could see all the hurt inside of her eyes, who seemed to look a little darker than they used to be. And to see that heartbroken, scared look in her eyes, only hurt me more than she could ever imagine it would. But I would never show her how much it really got me. Because I was the tough one of the two of us. I mean, one of us had to hold it together, and since there was no way she could, I had to do it. Yes it was hard, but I would do way worse to myself for her if I had to._

"_That's beautiful." Brittany said. "I like that." She said with a smile, even though there was still a tear rolling down her cheek._

"_Now stop crying baby." I said as I brought my thumbs up to her cheek to wipe the warm tears away from her face. She smiled as my thumb carefully brushed her cheek._

_She smiled. "I love you San." She spoke as she placed her lips against mine._

"_I love you too B. Now go get some sleep, you look tired as hell." I said, concerned she would be really tired tomo _

_as she nuzzled her naked body closer into mine. _

* * *

I smiled, remembering the way her body had felt against my own. Most days in a year don't really stand out. You easily forget what you did, what people told you, what they did, but you will never forget the way they made you feel. And I knew, that day when we had been unpacking together, had been one of the days, I would remember for the rest of my life.

I kissed the picture. If you told me a year ago I was a person, that would kiss a picture goodnight I would probably laugh in your face really loud. But I couldn't really care anymore. I missed her so much, I started to do crazy things. I missed the way my lips felt when they touched her, the way she would let me realize how alive I was, because I could feel my heart bouncing through my chest every time I was near her. I missed the way her blonde hair would dance in the sun, the way she smiled when she looked at me, the way she pouted when she didn't get what she wanted. But most of all, I missed her. I knew I had to see her. I couldn't really take this any longer.

My eye fell on the laundry basket in the corner of my room. Perfect. I didn't have a washing machine yet and it was the perfect excuse to go back to Lima. A smile grew on my face. Tomorrow I only had one class, since my cheerleading coach had some big event she needed to go to. I could drive to Lima after first period. It was the perfect plan.

I nuzzled myself deeper in the blanket. It was pretty cold in my small room. But I couldn't care about the cold, or the loneliness anymore. Because tomorrow, I would get to see my girl again.

I yawned, as I drifted off in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day I prepared myself to drive all my way back to Lima. I grabbed my stuff, as I dropped them in the car, getting out of here as soon as I could. If I would leave now, I would be in time to surprise Brittany at Cheerio practice.

I had a quick stop at a gas station to get some gas for my car and a vanilla latte for myself. As I got back in my car as soon as possible, to drive to my girl. Singing along with the radio, as I recognized most of the songs, because we had been singing them in Glee. It was weird, that I still remembered who had sung which song, and if it had been in the auditorium or choir room. I even caught myself still remembering the choreography of some of the songs we had been dancing on.

After the 4-hour-long drive, I drove into the neighborhood I know like the back of my hand. It was weird, it was almost like coming home. I mean it wasn't really that weird, I had been living here my entire life, but yeah right now my home was in Louisville. Or well that was supposed to be my home. It really didn't feel like home yet. Home should be a place where you feel safe, like you belong somewhere. And I knew I didn't belong in Louisville.

I decided to drive straight to McKinley since cheerleader practice was almost done, and my parents would be at work anyway. I drove into the almost empty parking lot of McKinley, as only the cars of some of the cheerleaders and jocks where still standing there. The other students had probably gone home already. Who could blame them? I would leave too if I was done.

I parked my car, got out, as I closed to door behind me. I already saw a few cheerleaders coming out of the building, so I decided I would just wait here for Brittany to come out. I leaned my back against the door of my car as I waited 5 more minutes, which looked like 5 hours. I got scared I had missed her, that she had left before the other cheerleaders I had been seeing, as I saw a familiar blonde ponytail walking through the doors. I couldn't see her face, because she was facing the ground. But I would recognize that ponytail out of a million blonde ponytails. She looked a little sad. I was sad too, to see her walk alone.

"You need a ride ma'am?" I asked, as I saw her face shot up.

She scanned the area with her blue pierced eyes as she saw me standing next to my car. My eyes caught her, as I saw the twinkling returning back in them. "SANTANA!" She yelled. She dropped her bag to the floor, as she started running in my direction. Before I could realize what was happening she shot her arms around my neck, as she jumped up, embracing my waist with her legs. As she nuzzled her nose in my neck. I put my arms tight around her, as I was holding her up.

"I missed you so much." She said, her lips speaking into my neck, as she started to place little kisses all over my neck, up to my cheek, until she reached my lips. As it made me realize how much I had missed her touch. "I missed you too B." I said, as I locked our lips again.

Right there with her legs around my waist, her arms tight around my neck, her lips on my lips, I realized that my home I had been looking for earlier wasn't just a place, it was a person. It didn't matter where in the world I was, as long as she was near my side, I would feel _home_.


End file.
